Vault
The Vault is a secret screen accessible through the options menu (top-right corner) that requires 10 user coins to unlock. Once there, the player may insert certain words in a text box and press a button below, looking like a black demon face on a lock, to unlock new icons, a trail, a dart and a secret coin. If you click the lock while an incorrect or previously used password in the text box, the text above changes to text such as "There is no spoon." If you click it enough, sometimes you will get green text. These are clues to finding the passwords listed below. Most clues are split into several lines, so you must click the lock multiple times to read the entire clue. Passwords *'Lenny:' Unlocks a cube that looks like the popular unicode Lenny face. *'Robotop:' Unlocks a robot that looks like a giant robot in RoboCop (2014). *'Sparky:' Obtains a secret coin. *'Spooky:' Unlocks a cube that looks like "Shy Guy" from Super Mario Brothers 2. *'Ahead:' Unlocks a dart. *'Blockbite:' Unlocks a UFO. *'Neverending:' Unlocks a UFO. *'Mule:' Unlocks a ship. *'Gandalfpotter:' Unlocks a flame-like trail. Gallery Robot02.png|Robot unlocked after typing "Robotop" Wave08.png|Dart unlocked after typing "Ahead" UFO12.png|UFO unlocked after typing "Neverending" UFO11.png|UFO unlocked after typing "Blockbite" Ship20.png|Ship unlocked after typing "Mule" Cube51.png|Icon unlocked after typing "Spooky" Cube62.png|Icon unlocked after typing "Lenny" Placeholder.png|Trail unlocked after typing "Gandalfpotter" Coin.png|You get a secret coin after typing "Sparky" Trivia * The song that plays in the vault is "Random Song 01", which was also used by RobTop in one of the Update 2.0 sneak peek videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssRy9WKhCOk. ** Robert Topala was actually the creator behind this song. ** In the game files, the song played in the background is named "secretLoop" ** On the Android version, there is currently no music on the Vault. *The face on the padlock resembles a "Demon" difficulty icon except that it is grey, has red eyes and no horns. He is known as the Vault Keeper. As said on a loading screen phrase, the Vault keeper's name is "Spooky"". *Several lines have voluntary typos: "Ridic'ulus''" (possibly referring to an Harry Potter spell) , and "your' hopeless''". *"This is not the room you are looking for..." Is a reference to Star Wars. *"You shall not pass!" and "It's my precious..." are both references to The Lord Of The Rings. *Spooky calls Robtop "RubRub" and his secret coin "sparky" *"There is no spoon...." is a reference to The Matrix. Quotes (WIP) *Don't touch that! *zzzzZZZZ... *This is not the room you are looking for... *It's my precious.. *You shall not pass! *Don't push the button! *You're gonna get me in trouble... *This is getting ridiculus... *Go collect some stars *Why U touch my stuff? *There is no spoon... *Gryffindor! *What are you poking around for? *Go away! *I should have hid this room better... *You're not supposed to be in here... *RubRub won't like this... *RubRub better not find you in here... *Sneaky sneaky... *I'm gonna stop talking **... **...... **Gah! *Maybe there are new levels? *Just, stop bothering me *Your hopeless... *Really, still here? **Fine, press the button *How did you get in here?! *Don't you have better things to do? *''What? How did you know my name?! (Spooky)'' *''My Coin...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Sparky)'' *''So he told you?... (Robotop)'' *''You learn quickly! (Ahead)'' *''NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Lenny)'' *''That was weird... (Gandalfpotter)'' *''How do you know my secrets?! (Blockbite)'' *''You're pretty good at this (Neverending)'' *''Ah, Right you are. (Mule)'' *'Are you always like this?' **'I mean, what's the point?' **'Let me guess, you're gonna push the button?' **'What a surprise' *'Look behind you!' **'I thought I saw something' **'Maybe it's just my imagination' **'Or was it?' **'DUN DUN DUN!' *'I have an idea for a gamemode.' **'You play as a cube' **'That can jump' **...And there are spikes **'D*mnit' *'So... what's up?' **'The back button is in the corner.' **'Ready to leave yet?' **'Whenever you're ready...' **'Fine, I can wait.' *'Roses are read' **'Violets are blue' **'Click the back button' **'So I get rid of you' *'I heard a joke the other day' **'Two cubes walk into a bar' **'Wait... did they walk or slide?' **'I don't think cubes can walk' **'Nevermind'... *'Don't you get tired of clicking?' **'I mean, isn't it boring?' **'Click click click' **'Is that all you do?' *'There's a trail hidden somewhere' **'But RubRub didn't tell me where' **'...Or what the password is' **'You will have to ask him' Category:Features